


It's Okay Darling

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Bitches hitting on Vegito, Cute, Dating, F/F, Female Scallito, Female Vegito, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Made for someone, Oneshot, Pouty Scalli, Tired Scalli, Upset Scalli, Vegito giving Scalli a piggy back, autum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's the start of fall and after a long day at school, Scalli was tired, sassy, and pouty. Vegito, not wanting her girlfriend to be having a temper tantrum of 5 year old, she offered to carry Scalli home





	It's Okay Darling

Scalli: *she angrily looked at the sidewalk as she and her girlfriend, Vegito, walk to Scalli's house after school. She was tired, bitchy, and really just in a snippy mood* I hate the cold, I hate fall, I hate people, I hate school *she quietly went on a rant of the things she hated as she kept a pout on her lips*

Vegito: *she listened to Scalli, smiling softly as she knows today was a bad day for her baby. She just wish she knew how to fix Scalli's mood* babe, you can't hate everyone

Scalli: and why not *she said snarly, looking at Vegito with a challenging look as she kept her pout*

Vegito:*she looked at Scalli with a playful smirk* because that means you need to hate me and I know you love me too much for that

Scalli: *she felt guilty and sighed tiredly as she leans into Vegito* I'm sorry... You're right. I'm just pissed off a bitch tried to hit on you in front of me then had the nerve to call me a whore

Vegito: *she kissed Scalli's head, holding her close* Scalli, there is no one that can replace you. I love you. You're sweet, funny, kind, honest, and I know you're not a whore unlike that cunt. Besides, I honestly doubt that whore is a lesbian and just want a piece of me to piss you off and there is no way in Hell I would do that to you or even if I wasn't with you. I'm not a stank. Now, wipe off that pout, love. Everything is okay and nobody will separate you from me

Scalli: *she smiled, kissing Vegito* how did I get so lucky to have you

Vegito: *she kissed back, holding Scalli closer for a moment before pulling away* I should be asking you that. Now, how about I be a gentle man and carry my girlfriend home

Scalli: okay *she lightly laughed as Vegito crouches a little so Scalli can wraps her arms around Vegito's neck and Vegito to get her arms under Scalli's legs before Vegito stands up*

Vegito: how is my Queen now?

Scalli: *she snuggles into Vegito *happier now thanks to my Vegito

Vegito: *she looked back at Scalli before ahead. A smile never leaving her face as Scalli's happiness is all she ever needs in her life. After all, a happy Scalli is a happy Vegito*


End file.
